Impossible love
by DarkAngelOfMidnight
Summary: L'histoire commence dans le 4x12 quand tout le monde veut tuer Kol. Et si Elena n'était pas insensible au charme de l'Originel ? Et si une idylle naissait là où l'on s'y attendait le moins ? Lemon M à prévoir.
1. Prologue

Impossible love

Intro: L'histoire commence dans le 4x12, quand Elena propose à Jeremy de tuer directement Kol pour compléter sa marque. Tout marche à merveilles jusqu'au moment où Kol arrive chez Elena pour parler de la «trêve». Et si le charme de l'originel ne laissait pas Elena insensible ? Et si l'impossible arrivait ? Et si quelque chose naissait entre deux personnes voulant s'entretuer ?

Chapitre 1: Prologue

-J'ai besoin de te parler.. En privé. Je veux faire une trêve au nom de Sillas. Annonça Elena

-Tu veux parler de Silas ? Répéta Kol

-Je te verrai quand tu veux.

-Si tu veux une trêve, ouvre la porte, et invite moi à entrer.

Elena, Jeremy et Matt paniquent.

-Comment être sûr que tu ne feras pas de mal à Jeremy ? S'inquiéta Elena

-Aucun intêret, je ne veux pas être celui qui tue le chasseur, je ne tiens pas à vouloir me tuer pendant quelques dizaines d'années. Invite moi à entrer Elena.

Elena fait sortir Matt et Jeremy par la porte de derrière et respire un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Kol, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir, Elena.

_**Note de l'auteur: Oui, c'est trèèèèèèès court, oui, c'est quasiment du copier/coller mais ce prologue sert uniquement à situer l'histoire par rapport à la série. J'espère que vous apprécierez les prochains chapitres ;)**_


	2. La trêve

_**Merci pour les follows/reviews alors que le prologue n'était qu'une reprise de l'épisode =P. Voilà le 2ème chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez.**_

Chapitre 2: La trêve

-J'attends. Fis remarquer l'originel avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit frissonner Elena.

Kol était terrifiant, comme tous ses frères. Séduisant, mais terrifiant. Elena hésita. Et s'il la tuait aussi tôt qu'il aurait passé la porte ? Non, son frère ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle repassa son plan dans sa tête, elle avait tellement peur que tout se passe mal, que tout rate à cause d'elle. Elle allait le faire entrer, le garder le plus longtemps possible, Bonnie arriverait pour le maîtriser et Jeremy le tuerait.

-Tu peux entrer. Autorisa telle à contre-cœur.

-Eh bien, j'ai presque failli attendre. Railla Kol

Elena ne bougea pas, Kol se retourna vers elle ahuri.

-Quoi ? On ne va pas discuter dans ton entrée tout de même ?! Sois une bonne hôte voyons.

-Oui, oui, je.. Je réfléchissais.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'originel sur les talons, et sortit deux verres. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau minérale de son placard et s'apprêtait à servir quand Kol l'interrompit.

-De l'eau ? Je te croyais plus amusante que ça.

-Et bien quoi ? T'as qu'à le faire toi !

-Puisque c'est si gentillement proposé ! S'exclama t'il en passant de l'autre côté de la cuisine à la recherche de différents alcools. De mon temps, tout homme se respectant savait faire de délicieux cocktails.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Souffla Elena vaguement intéressé.

Elena glissa son téléphone sous le comptoir, de manière à ce que Kol ne l'aperçoive pas. Mince ! Bonnie avait quelques ennuis avec ses parents, elle allait devoir retenir Kol plus longtemps que prévu. Bon.

-A quoi penses tu ? Demanda Kol en lui jetant un regard curieux tout en ajoutant des glaçons dans un verre qu'il lui tendit. Tiens, goûte.

-Merci. Je pense que nous devrions parler de la raison de ta venue: Sillas.

-Tellement pressés les jeunes de nos jours. Se moqua t'il. Tu es certaine que tu veux parler de Sillas ? Crois moi, c'est le genre de personnage dont il vaut mieux ignorer l'existence.

-Oui. Si je dois abandonner ma seule de retrouver mon humanité, je veux au moins savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Délicieux ce cocktail.

-Merci. Bon, comme tu voudras, allons nous assoir.

Il se dirigea lui même dans le salon et se mit à son aise dans un canapé. Elena quant à elle, s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné du canapé, la présence de Kol la mettait mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise.

-C'est mignon chez toi. Fit t'il remarquer. Dommage que tout cela sera détruit quand vous aurez délivré Sillas.

-Nous ne sommes même pas certains qu'il existe !

-Oh, alors vous êtes bien bête. Crois moi, il existe.

-Comment peut-tu en être si sur ?

Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Elena sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle voulait à tout prix se dérober de ce regard magnétique, profond. Elle y décerna une certaine colère, et de la tristesse aussi.

-J'ai mes sources. Annonça t'il d'un ton mystérieux qui n'attendait pas d'autres questions du même type.

-Bon, ok, tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton droit. Articula Elena en se reprenant. Si il existe comme tu le dis, pourquoi devrions nous le craindre ?

-Sillas est... puissant. Et c'est un euphémisme. Commença t'il. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi, tu ne comprendrais probablement pas de toute manière, mais il n'a qu'une envie: Mettre le chaos sur cette Terre. Et je peux t'assurer qu'à la seconde où il sortira de terre, il le fera, rien ne l'en empêchera.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que je te croirais ? Défia Elena. Peut-être que tu mens, que tu veux qu'on se désintéresse de Sillas pour pouvoir aller déterrer la cure en premier.

En une fraction de seconde il se retrouva assis sur le bras du fauteuil d'Elena qui sursauta, regrettant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il la regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux. Il ne l'hypnotisait pas mais Elena se sentait incapable de détourner le regard, il y avait tellement de choses dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi est ce que je te croirais ? Répéta Elena

-Tu as ma parole. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu peux me croire.

Il avait dit ça sans détourner les yeux, ça devenais assez gênant. Elena priait intérieurement pour que Bonnie se dépêche, qu'on en finisse et vite. Mais pourtant, elle avait terriblement envie de croire Kol, il avait l'air tellement sincère...

-Bon, fit Kol en coupant enfin le contact de leurs yeux. Puisque tu ne dis rien, je suppose que nous sommes arrangés ?

-Hein ? Euh oui, oui bien sûr.

-Parfait, je vais pouvoir y aller alors.

-Non, attend, j'ai une dernière question.

-Je t'écoute. Soupira t'il.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il sorte ? Même si le chaos se répandait sur Terre, ça ne te ferait rien, tu es un Originel. Pourquoi s'en préoccuper.

Il eut pendant une fraction de seconde une expression indescriptible sur le visage puis se déplaça à vitesse vampirique. Il était devant Elena, à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle.

-Je pense, murmura t'il, que le chaos selon Sillas serait bien pire que la mort.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura:

-Je veux juste vivre Elena, n'est ce pas ce que tout le monde veux ?

Il s'éloigna d'elle, un sourire énigmatique comme lui seul savait les faire aux lèvres.

-Cette fois, je peux y aller ?

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas y aller ! Elle devait à tout prix le garder ici jusqu'à ce que Bonnie arrive. Ils devaient se débarrasser de lui, ce soir ! _«Je veux juste vivre Elena, n'est ce pas ce que tout le monde veux ?»_. Ces paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête, elle croisa une dernière fois son regard et tout s'effondra dans sa tête.

-Oui. Oui, tu peux y aller.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, passa le seuil et referma la porte derrière lui. Elena resta plantée là sans rien dire. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir une erreur. Une énorme erreur.


	3. Culpabilité

_**Voilà la suite pour ceux qui l'attendaient ;)**_

_**lil'ladie: Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi c'est un perso que j'apprécie beaucoup et j'étais franchement déçue qu'il meurt après aussi peu d'apparitions.**_

_**Guest: Chacun son opinion. Je ne te force pas à lire ma fic il me semble et chacun est libre de mettre en scène les persos/couples qu'il souhaite.**_

_**Melanie: Tout est dit, merci d'avoir pris ma défense ;)**_

Chapitre 3: Culpabilité

Merde, merde, merde, pourquoi avait telle fait ça ?! Elena tournait en rond dans son salon. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'avait laissé partir alors qu'elle devait à tout prix le garder chez elle ? Ses craintes s'étaient réalisées, tout était raté à cause d'elle. Elle s'effondra dans son canapé et encercla ses genoux de ses bras. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais ne le fit pas, elle en avait marre d'avoir l'étiquette de «la fille qui pleure dès qu'il se passe quelque chose».

-Je suis tellement stupide.. chuchota telle toute seule. Tellement, tellement, tellement stupide.

Qu'allait penser les autres ? N'importe qui aurait été capable de garder Kol suffisamment longtemps pour que Bonnie arrive et que tout se passe comme prévu. Mais ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle n'est pas put le retenir qui décevait le plus Elena, car elle aurait put le retenir. Non, le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le retenir. Il lui avait fait de la peine et elle n'avait pas put se résoudre à l'envoyer à la mort comme ça. «_Encore mon trop plein d'humanité...» _pensa telle. Elle allait s'endormir quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, la faisant sursauter. Elle rejoint la porte en une seconde et Jeremy faillit lui tirer dessus avec son arbalète.

-Où est t'il ? Demanda Jeremy, le regard dur

-Eh bien... commença Elena gênée. Il n'est pas là.

-Pas là ? Comment ça pas là ? Et où est Bonnie ?

-Je suis là. Prévint la sorcière en arrivant derrière Jeremy. Qu'est ce qui passe ici ?

-Eh bien je suppose qu'Elena va nous expliquer ça. Proposa Jeremy en portant un regard accusateur sur sa soeur.

-Je ne comprends pas Elena ! Tu pouvais largement le garder, encore une heure même si il le fallait. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé ? S'offusqua Bonnie.

Elena leur avait brièvement raconté son échange avec Kol. Elle avait bien évidement omis de leur parler de ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait même pas leur avouer qu'elle l'avait laissé partir parce qu'elle avait eu pitié de lui.

-Je.. Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur pour cette histoire concernant Sillas, je ne sais pas si ce remède vaut le coup de prendre autant de risques. Mentit Elena.

-Tu crois vraiment à cette histoire sur Sillas ? S'étonna Jeremy.

-Pas toi ? Demanda Elena

-Bien sur que non ! S'exclama Bonnie. C'est un Originel, Elena. Depuis quand faisons nous confiance aux Originels ? Depuis quand nous aident t'ils ?

-Je ne sais pas, Bonnie ! Je ne sais pas ! S'énerva Elena. On a traversé tellement de choses dans cette ville que je ne vois pas pourquoi Sillas ne pourrait pas représenter un danger voilà tout ! Tout est possible !

Bonnie allait répliquer mais Elena l'en empêcha:

-Non ! Je ne veux pas de vos reproches. Kol est partit, il ne se passera rien ce soir et je ne sais pas s'il se passera quelque chose un jour. Point final.

Bonnie quitta la maison sans un mot. Jeremy la suivit en adressant un regard à la fois déçu et désolé à Elena. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Elena se retrouva toute seule au milieu du salon, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Elle alla finalement s'endormir sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, Elena se réveilla vers dix heures. Elle alla directement à la maison des Salvatore pour voir si Stefan l'empêcherait encore de voir Damon. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, personne ne l'accueillit.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Appela telle. Houhou !

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Klaus.

-Bonjour, my love. La salua t'il

-Klaus ? Que.. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh bien, ton cher Stefan m'a demandé de m'occuper de Damon pendant qu'il cherchait à connaître tes plans concernant mon frère. Ayant croisé Kol ce matin, je suppose que ton plan a échoué ?

-Stefan t'en a parlé ? S'étonne Elena

-Et oui ma chère, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas autant de confiance que tu ne l'avais prévu.

Elena ravala sa colère. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Klaus qu'elle était vexée et puis s'énerver contre lui n'était pas une bonne idée, elle avait déjà fait assez de conneries pour un petit bout de temps.

-Je n'ai pas vu Stefan hier, il ne m'a pas stoppé dans mes plans, il n'en aurait pas été capable de toute manière. Lui envoya telle tout de même.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Klaus en souriant, l'air très amusé. Alors que s'est t'il passé ? Je suis curieux.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Dit telle simplement. Stefan est là ?

-Changé d'avis ? S'étonna Klaus. Changé d'avis sur quoi ?

-Sur mon besoin de trouver ce remède. Peut-être que ça ne vaux pas la peine de prendre autant de risques juste parce que je veux redevenir humaine.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Tanpis. Stefan est ici ?

-Non. Pourquoi donc ?

-Je veux aller voir Damon. Maintenant.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Stefan n'est pas là pour m'en empêcher.

-Je suis là moi.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je prenne des risques en allant le voir ?

-Et bien vu que je ne te crois pas concernant ton «abandon» pour le remède, je ne veux pas que notre chasseur meurt, donc je ne te laisserai pas aller voir Damon. Sauf peut être si tu me donnes une raison valable pour hier. C'est toi qui vois, love.

Dire à Klaus que son frère lui avait fait pitié et qu'elle ne s'était pas résolue à le tuer ce soir là ? Jamais de la vie ! Elle le foudroya du regard, fit marche arrière jusqu'à la porte et quitta la pension.


	4. Petite mise au point

_**Les guests: Merci pour vos reviews. Pour certains, une fois encore, si vous n'aimez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me lire ;)**_

_**Lil'ladies: La voilà ;D**_

_**Ange Feather: Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, avec des commentaires très utiles. J'essaie comme tu le dis de respecter le caractère des personnages. Pour les fautes d'orthographes/conjugaisons, j'essaie toujours de faire au mieux même si je sais qu'il y en a toujours, j'espère que ça ne gêne pas la lecture. Pour ce qui est des détails, je prends note pour les prochains chapitres.**_

_**Voilà donc la suite de ma fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

Chapitre 4: Petite mise au point

Bonnie et Jeremy étaient énervés contre elle, elle ne pouvait pas voir Damon et Stefan faisait des alliances avec Klaus. Bon, la journée commençait bien. Dégoutée comme elle l'était, elle décida d'aller au Mystic Grill, voir Matt lui arrangerait peut-être sa journée. Et elle pourrait surtout boire un petit scotch, la technique Damon. Ça aussi était-ce l'effet du lien ? Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Quand elle arriva, elle choisit la table la plus isolée des autres. April Young se présenta à elle, portant un tablier et un bloc note à la main.

-Salut Elena, comment trouves tu ma nouvelle tenue ?

-April ? Tu travailles ici maintenant ?

-Oui. Caroline m'a assuré que le Mystic Grill était un endroit assez populaire et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'argent donc Matt m'a proposé d'être serveuse.

-Eh bien c'est super pour toi. Matt n'est pas là ?

-Non, il doit avoir du retard. Suggéra April. Oh, je parle, je parle, mais je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ce que tu voulais prendre ?

-Hum... Hésita Elena. Un cappuccino.

-Je t'apporte ça.

Elena était encore plus déçue de ne pas voir Matt, mais finalement elle ne voulait pas opter pour la «technique Damon», elle allait gérer la situation à sa façon, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle porta son cappuccino à ses lèvres, il était délicieux, et elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la vitre. Tout allait si vite ces derniers temps. Elle était devenu un vampire, avait couché avec Damon avant d'apprendre qu'elle était liée à lui, elle avait tué un chasseur, puis Jeremy en était lui même devenu un, il avait essayé de la tuer, Stefan lui avait apprit qu'il pouvait y avoir un remède.. C'était trop, beaucoup trop en si peu de temps. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'était plus seule à sa table. Elle manqua de lâcher sa tasse quand elle le vit.

-Bonjour Sucre-d'Orge. S'exclama Kol avec un grand sourire.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! S'offusqua Elena.

Il la fusilla du regard et elle regretta ses paroles.

-Étant donné qu'on m'a informé que j'aurais sois disant dut mourir hier, je pense que je peux appeler n'importe qui comme je veux.

Elena baissa les yeux, gênée.

-Alors c'est vrai. Il croisa les bras et s'affala dans son siège en la regardant avec son petit sourire amusé. Eh bien, tu me déçois Elena, moi qui croyais à ta sincérité lors de notre petite conversation chez toi, toutes tes questions à propos de Silas avec ton petit air innocent, tu caches bien ton jeu. C'était ton idée ?

-Non. Mentit Elena.

-Non ? C'était l'idée de qui ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Kol perdit son sourire et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Qui ?

-Personne.

-Ok... J'aimerais que nous ayons une petite conversation toi et moi, dehors.

-Non.

-Non ? Eh bien, tu vois la nouvelle petite serveuse ? Comment s'appelle telle déjà ? April Young ? Elle a vraiment l'air délicieuse. Ce serait dommage qu'une telle demoiselle se retrouve en petits morceaux dans Mystic Falls..

-Sortons. Décida immédiatement Elena en se levant.

-J'aime mieux ça.

Elena passa la porte du Mystic Grill et elle se fit directement happer à vitesse vampirique et plaquer contre un mur à l'arrière du bar. Kol la tenait fermement par le cou. Elle essaya de se libérer mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire, fut de se griffer le poignet contre le mur en béton.

-Lâche moi ! Suffoqua telle.

-Je ne suis pas un gentil, Sucre-d'Orge. On ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Toi et ta petite bande d'amis tentez de me tuer ? Très bien. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit facile.

-S'il te plait.. Articula difficilement Elena.

Il hésita, mais finit par la lâcher. Il la regarda se masser le cou douloureusement et eut pitié d'elle.

-Ça va ? S'informa t'il

-Tu n'es pas un gentil, Kol. Répéta Elena sarcastique. Ne fais pas comme ci la réponse t'intéressais.

-La réponse ne m'intéresse pas. Confirma t'il même s'il semblait vexé.

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Non. Moi et ce qu'il reste de ma «famille» - il fit une mimique ironique en prononçant ce mot – organisons une réception chez nous demain soir, toi et ta bande d'idiots êtes invités.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non, du tout. Je me serai bien contenté de n'inviter que toi histoire de savoir à quelle sauce j'allais te manger mais Klaus veux inviter une grande partie de la ville, donc.. Voilà.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de.. Commença telle.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. La coupa t'il. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée Sucre-d-Orge.

En une seconde il s'était volatilisé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Elena se retrouva sur le palier de son amie Caroline qui vint aussitôt lui ouvrir la porte.

-Bonnie m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Annonça la blonde en leur servant un thé dans sa chambre. Bon sang Elena, que s'est t'il passé ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Chuchota Elena en se refermant sur elle-même.

Caroline soupira en pensant à son flagrant manque de tact.

-Écoute Elena, je ne t'engueule pas, je ne critique pas. Je sais à quel point tu es une bonne personne, je sais à quel point les membres de cette famille sont persuasifs. Ok ? Donc pour ma part, on en parle plus si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Merci Caroline, vraiment. Lui sourit Elena.

Elles sirotèrent leurs thé pendant que Caroline racontait sa dernière virée shopping. Elena se rappela soudainement la raison première de sa visite.

-Nous sommes invité chez les Mikaelson demain soir. Nous tous. Annonça telle sans introduction.

-Je sais. Soupira la blonde.

-Tu le sais ? S'étonna Elena. Comment ?

Caroline se leva, se mit à quatre pattes devant son lit et sortit une boite qui était cachée en dessous. Elle ouvrit la lettre qui était posée sur le couvercle et commença à lire:

-«_My love. Tu es conviée à une réception qui aura lieu dans notre demeure samedi soir. Je serai ravie de te voir porter mon cadeau pour l'occasion. N'oublie pas d'inviter tes amis (Je te déconseille Tyler). Je ne tolérerai pas de refus. Avec mes respect, Klaus.»._

-Wouah, je ne vous savais pas si proche. Remarqua Elena.

-Parce que nous ne le sommes pas ! S'exclama Caroline.

-Oh, ok. Et «son cadeau», qu'est ce que c'est ?

Caroline posa la lettre, ouvrit la boite et commença à lui en montrer le contenu. Elle en sortit une magnifique robe. Elle était couleur crème, fine et élégante, avec un décolleté généreux, des strass ornaient tout le bas de la robe, la faisant briller de mille feux. Mais ce n'était pas tout, Caroline sortit de la boite une parure composée d'un collier, d'une paire de boucle d'oreilles et d'un très beau bracelet.

-Comment veux tu que je portes ça sans devenir redevable ? S'énerva Caroline. Et regarde moi ce décolleté ! Un pervers, voilà ce qu'est Klaus.

-Peut-être, mais je pense qu'il n'appréciera pas que tu viennes sans...

-Je sais... Je vais tout mettre pour ne pas l'énerver. Au fait, comment étais tu au courant pour la réception ? Je comptais vous l'annoncer à tous cet après-midi.

-Oh.. C'est une longue histoire. Dit simplement Elena qui ne voulait pas mentionner sa «discussion» avec Kol.

Elle rentra chez elle et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait mettre demain et à comment tout cela allait se passer.

_**Oui, j'ai décidé d'ajouter un peu de Klaroline dans ma fic, difficile de se concentrer sur un seul couple ^^.**_


	5. Let's go to the party

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

Chapitre 5: Let's go to the party

Elena s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe rouge bordeaux qui la moulait parfaitement, quant à l'arrière de la robe, il lui faisait un dos nu vertigineux. Elle fixa le médaillon qu'elle tenait dans sa main. C'était le médaillon de verveine que lui avais offert Stefan. Elle l'avait vidé de sa verveine dès l'instant où elle était devenue vampire, mais ne sachant plus trop où elle en était, voilà quelques jours qu'elle ne le mettais plus.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elena se retourna. Stefan. Il portait un costume noir avec une fleur dans sa poche droite. Une tenue toute simple qui lui allait comme un gant.

-Tu peux m'attacher ça ? Proposa telle finalement.

Il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas et lui noua le médaillon autour du cou.

-Quand pourrais-je aller voir Damon ?

-Quand tu voudras que Jeremy se retrouve en morceaux. Répondit froidement Stefan.

Elena soupira en levant les épaules.

-Oh, allez, Stefan ! Je veux juste le voir 2 minutes, il ne sortira pas de sa cellule.

-Il pourrait utiliser votre lien contre toi, tu le sais bien.

-Eh bien descend aussi alors, tu nous surveilleras si ça peut te faire plaisir !

-Ne penses pas que cette situation me fais plaisir Elena.

-Pfft, à peine... Chuchota telle amère.

Il finit par accepter de la laisser voir Damon, et ils descendirent tous les deux à la cave. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cellule de Damon.

-Eh bien quoi, tu n'ouvres pas la porte ? S'étonna Elena.

-Non.

-Pfft, tu es vraiment détestable par moment Stefan. Ragea Elena.

Il ne releva pas et prit une expression qu'il voulait totalement neutre. Elena appuya sa main contre les barreaux et appela Damon qui se releva difficilement. Visiblement, Stefan faisait en sorte de bien l'affaiblir.

-Elena, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Damon.

-Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, tu me manques tu sais. Beaucoup.

-Toi aussi Elena. Mais tu ne peux pas venir, je ne veux pas risquer de tuer ton frère.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

Damon prit sa main à travers les barreaux et l'étudia attentivement.

-Où vas tu habillée comme ça ?

-Il y a, hum... Une réception chez les Michaelsons. La moitié de la ville est invitée. Avoua Elena.

-Et alors ? Rien ne vous oblige à y aller.

-Klaus a été très clair Damon, il ne tolérera aucun refus.

-Qu'il aille au Diable celui là. Pesta Damon.

-Et... J'ai pensé... Tu sais, je pourrai peut-être faire en sorte que Kol «retire» la compulsion qu'il a sur toi.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il ferait ça franchement ?

-Je ne sais pas, je... commença Elena avant d'être coupée par Damon qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Ne fait rien Elena, ne lui demande rien, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves au milieu de je ne sais quel dilemme à cause de moi !

-Mais Damon, je

-Non Elena !

-Bon, Elena, nous allons y aller. Intervint Stefan en tirant Elena vers lui. Ne le mettons pas dans un sale état.

Elena jeta un regard triste sur Damon pendant que Stefan la tirait à l'étage.

_(changement de lieu et de temps)_

Il était près de 20h quand Stefan et Elena arrivèrent à la résidence des Michaelsons. De nombreux invités profitaient de l'immensité du jardin. Elena repéra Caroline sur le perron et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Elle portait la robe et la parure que lui avait offert Klaus.

-Enfin te voilà ! S'exclama Caroline. J'évite Klaus depuis que je suis arrivée.

-Bonnie et les autres ne sont pas là ?

-Si, Bonnie et Matt sont là, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont. Visiblement ils ont l'air de se plaire ici eux.

-Curieux..

-Messieurs-Dames. Commença une voix amplifiée par un micro.

Du monde commençait à sortir de la demeure pour mieux voir et tous les invités se retournèrent vers l'estrade. Voilà les Michaelsons au grand complet, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Klaus se tenait au milieu de l'estrade, devant le micro, souriant à son audimat. A sa droite se tenait Rebekah, une coupe de champagne à la main, semblant guetter une proie masculine. Plus loin sur la gauche, Kol était nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil, il avait l'air amusé comme toujours, et Elena aurait parié tous ce qu'elle avait qu'il la fixait. Elle détourna le regard, gênée.

-Je suis ravi de vous voir aussi nombreux ce soir. Reprit Klaus. Et j'espère que vous profiterez pleinement de la soirée.

Une salve d'applaudissements appuya son mini-speech. Les trois Originaux quittèrent aussitôt l'estrade et la réception reprit son cours. Elena allait s'adresser à Caroline mais celle-çi avait tout bonnement disparue. Elle évitait sûrement de nouveau Klaus. Bon, la voilà désormais seule.

-Ravissante robe, Sucre-d'Orge. Souffla une voix au creux de son oreille. Ravi que tu sois venue.

Kol était collé contre elle, elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Elle s'écarta aussitôt de lui.

-Quelle froideur. Lâcha t'il, affichant de nouveau son sourire insolent.

-Ce n'est pas comme çi j'avais le choix. Lâcha Elena du tac-au-tac, ne relevant pas la remarque.

-Tss, tellement aimable. Viens.

-Où ?

-Ba, à l'intérieur tiens.

-Pas question.

-Comme tu l'as si bien dis Elena, ce n'est pas comme çi tu avais le choix.

Elena soupira, pris la main qu'il lui tendais et se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la demeure.


End file.
